Deepest Betrayal
by avadak3davra
Summary: One is allowed to break a promise, but no one said it would come without consequences. He promised he would stay but didn't. Ana was left alone with Marcus for two whole years until she could finally get her revenge. It was only suppose to go so far. People do say anger consumes you and revenge gets addicting. So here she is working with her father's enemy and kissing her brother's
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is my new Divergent story. I hope you like it enough to review! I love feedback!**

**Warning: chapter contains mention of abuse.**

"I would never leave you," were the last words he ever spoke to her. At the time Ana believed they were strong words. A symbol of trust and honour. A siblings love for each other, but now they don't mean a thing. Empty words and phony promises. Just another example of how one person could so easily betray another.

He left without hesitation. Or thats what her father said. Sliced his hand with ease and coolly placed it over a bowl. A bowl that was not her factions. He left without a goodbye or an 'I love you'. Ana had a feeling that if he did they would be just as useless as his promise.

Her father had said 'I love you' everyday since she could comprehend sentences, but it didn't stop him from beating her mother and brother. He was different with Ana, though.

Ana didn't get the belt, but the back of his hand. Not nearly as frequent as her brother had gotten, but enough to make her flinch at sudden movements. She feels her cheek. He'd never hit her there. Only places that are hidden, and sometimes sacred.

"You look upset about something," he spoke, keeping his eye on his food as he cut it into big chunks. "Are you alright, Ana?" She smiles, something she often has to put effort in.

"I'm fine," she replies. It would be selfish. A nasty burden to spill your problems on others.

"Good, good," he says, finishing. He pushes away from the table, dabs the corner of his lips, and rises. "Later I can cut your hair. Tomorrow I will be busy."

"I can do it, Dad." He nodded in approval.

The second day of every third month. The day her faction allows her to be vain. It is the day she can look at her growing reflection and smile at it. Ana can put her hair down and cut. Sometimes she'd sneak an extra second or two. But not on any other day than the second. It would be selfish.

Ana is quick to clear the table, wash dishes, and clean counters.

Marcus Eaton is a busy man as of late. The tension between Erudite and Abnegation are high, and old rumors had found themselves alive.

Rumors, Ana thought, sighing. Only if they were rumors.

It has also become common for her to hear slurs. Stiffs. Mostly from Dauntless teens and Candor bigots. But it is selfish to think like that. They are people even though their mouths act as their rears.

"Don't be selfish," she says to herself, walking up the stairs. Her feet are light as feathers, cautious not to disturb others.

The first door was her brothers now left unopened probably accumulating unreal amounts of dust. It's probably the same as her brother had left it two years ago. Ana is curious, but the lock stops her from finding out.

Is his old winter coat still hanging in the closet? How about his pillow? Did it still show the compress of his head? Probably not. Marcus was angry when Tobias left. She remembers it clear as day.

Ana had stayed home. Only parents were allowed at choosing ceremonies. She spent the day praying, begging Tobias to choose Abnegation only to be left downhearted when Marcus came home alone.

He had burst through the door enraged. His foot kicking a chair causing the table to shake and dishes to rattle. Ana had been sitting at the table, lunch ready for three. Marcus glared with hatred before wiping Tobias's plate off the table. The sandwich smacked against the wall and water splashed everywhere. Ana got up and aided Marcus to sit only to be shoved against a wall. Her small feet dangled an inch off the ground. It was hard to breathe and little black specks filled her vision.

She tried to fight him, but she was only a small Abnegation girl. Marcus dropped her and dragged her by her arm up the stairs to continue the hitting and choking.

After he grew tired, Marcus threw the little belongings Tobias had and locked the door for good. The key hidden.

When small bruises started to show she wasn't allowed to go to school for a week.

"Pneumonia," he had said. "She caught pneumonia." They had believed him a selfless man.

She took her eyes away from the haunting door and continued on to her room. Tomorrow is the test. The one to prove her ultimate allegiance. But of course she had the power to choose, but that would be selfish.


	2. Chapter 2

"Choose," a woman, tall and ghostly, peers down. Her face is nothing but a blob of white blur. Long, boney, scrawny fingers holding baskets is the only image readable. Ana, her knees quivering and ready to buckle under her weight, takes a shaken step forward. The woman leans down, "choose!" she barks. Ana plummets to the cafeteria floor, her weak ankles pulsing in pain.

"Why?" she asks, lifting herself up. Her hand subconsciously searches for support, but her surroundings are empty. All gone, but her and this woman.

"Choose."

Ana stands on her toes, and takes a quick glimpse. A gasp rushes from her throat. In one is a knife longer than she has ever seen. But in the other is nothing but a block of cheese, yellow and potent in smell. Ana goes to grab for the knife, but takes a hesitant step back. A knife while useful can also be replaceable. Food is always a necessity that might be hard to replace. With small fingers, Ana grabs the block of cheese. It's heavy for her arms.

The woman disappears in a puff of smoke, and Ana spun around. A dog, wild with hunger, stands on all fours. He's ready to pounce forward, but Ana is smart. Wild dogs always surf around the streets of her faction. Her choice is proven correct.

"A knife would just anger him," Ana whispers to herself. Slowly, she kneels to the ground. The cheese acts as a peace offering.

The dog softens it's posture, and takes slow steps to Ana. Gently, he grabs the cheese and eats. Ana smiles.

"Good boy," she says, backing off. A dog is a selfish creature, Marcus always says. It doesn't like sharing food. But Ana always figured it is because they need to survive. Protective and guarded are actions of survival. Their nature.

As the dog finishes Ana no longer finds herself surround by the dog, or even in her school, but a bus. Once again she's alone. She sits on a dusty seat with tears, cotton peeking through the rips. Ana sits on it for no one else has to, but then moves to the window. No one else is here.

"Do you know this man?" a rough voice speaks. Ana's heart skips a beat. Holding her chest, she turns around and comes face to face with a man.

"What man?" she asks, looking around. He hands her a picture ruined with folds and the edges damaged by water. It's old, and lacks color. Ana studies it. There's a man there, familiar and she knows the honest thing to do, but she's not Candor.

"Do you know him?"

"Why do you need to know?" Ana asks. A selfless person wouldn't pry.

"You could save my life," he says, taking the picture back and shoving it in his shirt pocket. The man doesn't fit a faction.

"Are you Factionless? Why are you here?" Ana folds her arms, and looks him up and down. "How could I save your life? I'm not Dauntless."

And with that, Ana wakes up to find herself alone with the Dauntless man. He smiles down at her, and nods. He wears far too many ear piercings and his hair is unnatural.

"What did I get?" Ana slides off the sticky recliner, and walks to the blinking monitor. All there is are numbers and dots. She turns to the man, and bows her head.

"Sorry, that was selfish of me." He snorts, patting Ana on the shoulder.

"Stiff," he jokes, guiding her back to her seat. Ana glances on and off to the screen that reads no answer.

"Abnegation, right? I have to be! Abnegation is-"

"A larger percentage of teens score their faction of origin," he comments, typing something on a tablet. "But you," he points, smirking. "You got-"

"Amity?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I can't be Dauntless, and I'm definitely not honest."

"Do you believe you're intelligent?" Ana looks to her dirty boots, and stays silent. "Well, if it makes you feel better," he starts, pausing to finish calculating. "You're not Candor, but you're not Amity, Dauntless, or Abnegation either. You scored Erudite. Quick, too. It's pretty normal, though. People who score Erudite tend to finish their test quicker."

Ana is silent, her body numb. Everything around her begins to fade. All there is, is Erudite. The word pulses in her head. She can't be, can she? Her dad. Marcus will want to know. He will demand to know.

Just like Tobias. Will he finally bring a belt to her back? Or will he spit cruel words that degraded her to dirt? The Dauntless man puts a hand on her back, helping her to the door.

"Good luck, stiff," he says, but the words fly through one ear and out the other.

She walks down the hallway resembling nothing less of an emotionless corpse. Everything zooms by while her legs can only move so fast. Jumbled and disoriented, she finds her way to the cafeteria. Caleb gets up and helps her sit down. She is the last one tested.

Marcus made sure his daughter set an absolute perfect example of selflessness. Even if it meant waiting hours to test just for everyone can go first.

She glances to the Erudite table, a ball of nerves forming in the pit of her stomach. They all sit neatly, books opened and faces filled with intellect. Some chug large bottles of funny colored liquids, some clear, some orange, and others dark. Caleb pokes her shoulder, and she pulls her eyes away.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks. The two aren't necessarily friends, but Abnegation acquaintances. She nods turning her focus to the Erudite woman before her.

She paces back and forth, small heels clicking. Will I wear noisy shoes, Ana thinks. She studies her aged boots, and then back at the woman. Caleb smiles, and moves over to give Ana more space.

When they are dismissed, Caleb looks around. Beatrice left school. He hurries up to Ana, and offers to take her bag. Ana smiles, but doesn't let him.

"It's alright, I have it, Mr. Prior," she says. They walk in sync, but a foot apart. Caleb smiles to himself.

"You don't have to call people by their last names, Ana," he says.

"Dad told me it is always polite to do so."

"To adults," Caleb corrects, kindly. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks, again.

"Yes, is Beatrice? I noticed she left early."

"She didn't say anything."

"The test was quite disorienting. Perhaps she got sick. Tell her I wish her well."

"Of course."

The rest of their walk is quiet until for a short time when a Factionless asks for food. Caleb is the first to offer, but Ana is quick to give up her only apple. Her stomach growls, but she isn't a dog.

"Goodnight, Ana," Caleb says, walking her to the door. Simply, she nods.

"Yes, you too, Caleb."

"Good luck," he says, walking off. Ana watches him walk off before going in.

She feels jittery as Marcus sits at the table. He reads the paper, his nose just about touching it.

"Dad, did you misplace your glasses?" Ana asks, taking out pots and pans for dinner. Marcus merely grunts.

"I will take a look for-"

"Oh, never mind," he grumbles, tossing the paper in a bent bin. He sighs, pushing away from the table. "Same things, different day." Marcus rubs his daughters shoulder.

"I'm sure," she agrees, peeling carrots and potatoes.

"How did your test go, Ana?" Ana pauses for a second, her mind racing to come up with a simple, but plausible lie.

"It went alright."

"I'm your father, Ana. You can tell me," he pries. He rests both hands on her shoulders and turns her to look at him.

He did the same to Tobias. Ana swallows a hard lump, and looks down.

"Abnegation, of course," she falsely confesses. Marcus takes a step back before raising his hand. Ana ducks as the blow goes to hit her. Instead, Marcus smashes his hand on the cabinet. Ana backs away, huddling in the corner.

"Dad, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay unlike them. I'll stay," she cries, using a pan as a shield. Marcus yanks it from her fragile fingers. She's once again lifted off the wall. It's too difficult to look in his eyes, but Marcus forces her to.

"Don't lie to me, you selfish, inconsiderate brat," he says in a low, but hostile voice.

"Dad, the choosing ceremony," Ana says, but they aren't the smartest choice. Marcus releases his grasp, and stumbles a foot back like Ana had stabbed him in the heart.

She spoke the words Tobias had. Perhaps a twinge of guilt hit Marcus Eaton? But Ana knows better than to hope.

"The choosing ceremony," he repeats, nodding. He scratches the back of his neck. Ana gets up and pulls out a chair.

"Sit. I'll finish dinner."

Dinner is quiet. Uneventful as usual. Marcus finishes first, but waits patiently for Ana. But she isn't hungry. All her appetite lost. Especially for food that didn't taste like much more than cardboard. Tobias use to call it rabbit food that even rabbits won't eat. He'd make her laugh a lot. Even with small things like sticking his tongue out.

"Ana, what did you get?" Marcus asks, again.

"Abnegation. Even if I didn't, I'd stay."

"Your brother had gotten the same result, but he defected. You wouldn't do that?" He speaks slow and cautiously like he's unsure of his word choice.

"Tobias made his choice, I'm making mine," Ana says, cleaning the table. "Where did Tobias go?" Marcus raises his brow, and leans back. "You haven't told me." It's unwise to question something so personal and deep, but Ana needs to know. Marcus stands, hugging his daughter. Something unusual for her faction.

"It doesn't do well to be nosey, Ana. Why would you need to know? You're brother left. Once his blood spilled into another factions bowl, Ana, he forgot you."

Marcus is wrong about many things, but he's right about some. Tobias left everything behind. Including the care he had about her. Ana was, and is, nothing more than a memory. A stupid, silly memory. Maybe by now she is erased. Gone.

"I will not leave," she says, glancing at the newspapers. Abnegation is her home. "I'll stay."

"That would be the right choice, Ana. There's not much for you in other factions."

* * *

Author's Note: thank you a ton for reading. Just want to let you know that Within my right is on a slight hiatus for a few weeks. I just want to go through and edit a bit more. :)

Also, Insurgent movie story: so Friday me and my friend finally got around to seeing Insurgent. I'm fine but then there's a shit ton of people and it's hot as hell. Half way through I had a god awful panic attack. My first panic attack. I didn't even know that's what it was at the time. I couldn't breathe, and my whole body was shaking. Long story short, I had to leave! Dx I ended up in the Er. I was so pissed at myself. But I really liked what I saw of insurgent!


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: Abuse below._**

The Eaton home feels eerie. Tension is almost suffocating, thick and abundant. Everything uncomfortably silent while mind numbingly loud. Ana sits at the kitchen table forking her eggs. As if the chair she sits on is thin ice ready to crack, she's cautious in the slightest of movements. Marcus grumbles along each line he reads. Jeanine won't let up. He crumbles the edges with tight fist.

"Damn," he curses, tossing it to the bin. He glances to Ana before eating his breakfast in disgust. "It's cold," he says in a low voice. Ana jerks as the plate is shoved to the side. "Why is the food cold, Ana? I don't expect much from you, but I want my food warm."

"I'm sorry, Dad,"Ana says, quick on her feet. She grabs a cloth and cleans the mess. The old eggs are tossed in the trash.

It isn't selfless of Marcus, Abnegation's leader. Instead, it is rude and selfish.

"Never mind, Ana!" Marcus snaps, yanking the plate from her. It makes a loud ear piercing sting as it's thrown into the sink. He shoves her aside before sitting back down.

"Are you...aren't you...Dad, I can make you anything you want!" Ana forces out. Marcus sighs, rubbing his temples. "There's some more bread for toast! Also, I believe we have-"

"Ana," Marcus warns, his tone venomous. Ana bows in respect.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Ana!" He shouts, standing. His fist slams hard against the table, a wooden leg quivering under the weight. Ana sinks against the wall in a puddle of regret and shame.

"I'm sorry!"

"Is that all you say?" Marcus hooks a finger under his worn belt buckle. The same one that use to cut Tobias's back and arms. "I'm sorry?" He mocks. "Do you have an inch of a brain, Ana? Stop." Ana nods.

"The Choosing Ceremony, Dad."

"And? We have time."

Marcus helps Ana up, but bends her over the table. A knot forms in the pit of her stomach. A large bundle of disgust and self hate. All the worth she felt slowly disintegrates into nothing but dust. Even that doesn't last.

Tears sting her pores as they stream down her cheek. A hard lump prevents a single word from passing. Her mind blurry with memories of screams and yells. Evelyn, her Mom, kicking the last of her fight. Everything is numbing.

"Ana, this is for your own good."

Did it do Tobias any good? Or Evelyn? When does this do any good? Ana bites hard on her knuckle, blood seeping through, but nothing compares to what will happen next.

Is it worse than the back of his hand, Ana thought. Marcus whips his belt out from the loops in his pants and folds it. Smacks of leather torment Ana as she anxiously waits.

Marcus takes a step back before raising the belt above his head. His daughter muffles cries. Her body shakes. Petrified. Just like Tobias.

"It'll be over soon, Ana." A loud crack fills Ana's ears as her body screams in agony. A burning sensation covers her back. It is as if a Candor took a cigarette, or multiple, and pressed them against her skin.

"Please! Don't! Stop. Please stop," she cries an ear splitting scream.

But he doesn't. He hits her one more time. Two more. Three more. Marcus continues until his arm falls tired. Ana's voice is raspy, and her mouth is cracked. The knuckle is painted red with blood like her front teeth. She stands trying to shake of the pain, but it sticks and lingers. Ice would feel like sanctuary, but Marcus never keeps ice. Small dots of blood stain her grey dress.

"Change," Marcus says. Ana doesn't say a word. She can't. Everything is red. Everything is doubled. Excruciating stinging makes her world pause for a second before she faints.

* * *

Ana limps to her Dad's truck, a busted old thing with a loud engine and semi-flat tires. It is difficult to climb up into the seat. She whimpers as her back pulses. Marcus helps her.

"Okay, Ana?" he asks not expecting an answer. Ana didn't, and wouldn't, give one anyway. Instead, her jaw tightens as she stares blankly out.

In silence, they drove to the hub. Ana grows small goosebumps and her body shakes and shivers. She is nervous, but angry as well. From the corner of her eye, she glares, wondering if Marcus has any compassion. And Tobias, what would he think of himself now? Disgusted, she hopes.

"Ana, when you get older," Marcus starts, rubbing his daughter's shoulder. "You'll understand. Respect is taught before it is earned. My father did the same. It's for your own good." It hurts, she thinks, resting her head on the cool glass.

They pull into a small parking spot at the end of the parking lot. Marcus sighs, looking at his daughter.

"You're a girl, Ana. An Abnegation girl. One day you'll marry a man who will work day and night, and you'll serve him in return. I'm simply teaching you. Preparing you for when I have to marry you off." He speaks as if outdated traditions are alive and well. "Let's go. Now, remember, the knife only hurts for a second."

Like his belt? It probably feels nicer than his belt. The back of his hand is better than the belt. Anything is better than the belt.

In a selfless, proper manner they walk into the ceremony. She spots the Black twins and Prior siblings already sitting with their families. Marcus isn't to join Ana, but stand up front among the other leaders or representatives.

"Ana," he says, glancing to a tall Erudite woman. Jeanine. Ana smiles, looking at her heeled shoes. They also click nicely.

"Marcus," she greets, holding out her hand. She holds herself in a manner that reeks confidence. Almost like she is above everyone. They shake hands.

"Jeanine, how are you?" he asks in reply. He holds Ana close, but in a conservative manner acceptable to their faction.

"I'm well, and is this your daughter?" Ana smiles, bowing her head. "She's grown since the last time."

"It's been years," Marcus agrees. When Ana was six, she attended a meeting along with her brother. Marcus wasn't happy, but there was no one to watch them.

"Nice to see you, Ana," Jeanine says, shaking her delicate hand. Ana nods.

"And I, you," she replies, smiling. Marcus points to the Abnegation section.

"Why don't you go sit?"

Ana finds a spot next to the Prior family. Caleb smiles to himself eyeing the small girl next to him before directing his focus forward. Jeanine speaks about the factions and their purpose. Her voice is proud, but not overly arrogant. She's quick to finish, and Marcus steps forward.

"When you leave this room," he starts, pausing. Ana looks at him, a selfish rage filling her veins. They lock eyes for a quick moment until he continues, "you will no longer be dependents, but members of our society. Today, you have a choice to pick any of the five factions, but be warned. Once the decision has been made, you can't turn back. Your choice is permanent." Marcus scans over the factions before looking at a paper. He reads a name. A tall Amity steps forward, her skirt flowing elegantly behind her. She stays with her family. Next is a fellow Abnegation, Susan. Ana smiles as she stays with Abnegation, but her brother transfers to Amity. Then a Candor boy chooses to stay in Candor just as a Dauntless boy chooses Dauntless. Names are called one after the other before Marcus reaches his daughter's.

"Ana Eaton," he calls. The Priors stand to let her out. Eyes follow her small frame all the way to the front.

The blade eyes her. Her reflection shines off of it, and she smiles to herself as she picks it up. The blade is so sharp it slices her flesh with little pain. Blood trickles down her wrist. Marcus smiles to himself, confident she will stay. Ana gives a quick look before shee hovers her fist in spite over the Erudite bowl and nods as her blood drips into it. It sizzles with smoke.

Jeanine steps forward, her lips tug upward into a sinister smirk. Marcus freezes for a second, his chest pounding.

"Erudite," he forces out. The Erudite clap respectfully, and Ana joins them proud. The pain in her back no longer hurting as bad. A Candor girl next to her smiles, and pats her arm. Ana did it. Ana freed herself. The Abnegation share looks of worry and despair due to the recent conflict, but they keep to their selflessness.

"Caleb Prior," Marcus says, his voice still unsteady. Ana can no longer look. Instead, she looks at her boots longing to try on heels. Blue heels.

But her focus shifts as the Abnegation start talking again, and her dad speaks. Caleb is by her side, his hand over hers. Two stiffs. Two stiffs joining Erudite.

Ana looks up at him as he watches his sister. She chooses Dauntless. Four defected. Four Abnegation defected. A faction barely anyone leaves. Ana nods and holds Caleb's hand. Their first act of defiance.

**Authors Note: Thank you for your support! 12 favs and 15 follows? And 9 reviews? I'm humbled! :) I wonder what you all think! Eric will come around chapter 5! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ana and Caleb, nothing more than two grey dots in a bright sea of blue and white. They walk in sync, fingers still intertwined like vines. Their jaws hang low in absolute awe. Nothing in their entire lives come close to the spectacular view before them. Boring and plain walls to glass chandeliers and marble floors. Ana's head tingles at the echo of clicking heels. Noisy shoes.

"Look at the Stiffs," a Candor boy says. Ana glances before turning her full attention to the little Erudite woman in the front. Even with high shoes she stands barely five feet.

"Transfers," she speaks, pressing her lips. Ana takes a quick notice at her soft voice, but can't help to sense the underlying arrogance it holds. "I'm Cara." She removes her glasses and sticks them in her pocket. "If you'd follow me."

Ten teens in all form a respectful line in front of Cara, Caleb first. She scoffs for a second and mumbles a few words under her breath. Of course. Ana expected no less.

"Erudite value one's privacy. While most factions enjoy the company of others, we enjoy the company of one's self. It provides us with a sufficient amount of quietness." A large number of doors are sprawled out with large black numbers.

"We get our own dorm?"

"An Erudite would have figured that out by now," Cara sighs, eying the Amity girl. The girl nods, fading back into the line.

Ana smiles, wondering which dorm will be hers to call home.

"You may choose." Cara steps aside, and the ten transfers bustle to the closed doors.

"Want to choose the two end ones?" Ana nods, and walks to the last door. She pulls out a card with the number thirteen.

"The cards are your keys. You only get one. Don't lose it."

"She's pleasent," Ana says, sighing. Caleb chuckles, pressing the card onto the scanner. With a beep, the door opens. Ana does the same.

The dorm is nothing grand, but nicer than her dinky room back in Abnegation. This desk wears pant that isn't chipping and stands on stable legs. Books filled with knowledge are already neatly placed on a cherry wood bookshelf. And the bed is soft. The dorm also provides a small bathroom and a one person kitchen.

"Enter name," a robotic voice says. Ana turns to her desk. A tablet blinks. "Enter name."

"Please tell me this is real!" Caleb says from the doorway, a tablet pressed to his chest.

"It's amazing!" Ana types her name: Ana Eaton. And without warning, the table scans her fingerprint and a laser runs over her eyes. A small picture of Ana rests in the corner.

"Try to use mine!" Caleb laughs, handing her his tablet. Ana does.

"Access denied. Access denied. Access denied."

"A cellphone is also provided. Top draw." Cara stands, hands folded neatly over her stomach.

"Enter name," the same robotic voice says. She does and the phone becomes hers.

"Now, if you will," Cara sighs, turning her back. Caleb grabs Ana, and together they walk. "Tomorrow, I expect to see all of you in the lobby by seven. No excuses."

"What will we be doing?" A Dauntless asks.

"An IQ test. That will determine your ranking," she explains, pausing to put her glasses back on. "You will be ranked separately from the other initiates for this stage. Next stage we take exams on the general studies of Math, English, Science, and History. That will determine your field of study. You will then take another exam on a specific branch of that subject. For the last stage, regardless of your prior scores, you will write an essay on a thesis and create a presentation. That presentation will be presented in front of me and five other people. Of course, Jeanine Matthews herself will be one of them."

"At the end of initiation, your scores will then determine what job you move into. The first ten initiates will get the chance to choose jobs based on their field of expertise while the rest have choices such as minor assistants, maintenance and custodial, and working retail. Minimum wage jobs."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. I expect your old clothing to be trashed. You may buy new clothing with your cards. Be careful. Nine hundred points go quick. It is to last the month."

"We should change," Ana says, darting her eyes away from the mirror. A small blush tints her cheeks.

"Where do we start?" Caleb asks, rasing a brow.

"I want noisy shoes," Ana says. She strides over to the shoe rack, smiling as her eyes scan over all the shoes.

"You two look lost. Transfers, correct?" A tall man wearing dark rimmed glasses hands Ana a pair of blue flats and a white dress with a blue belt.

"Ana," Caleb whispers, eying the price tag.

"Sir, I can't afford this!" Ana says, putting her hands up. The man nods, pushing them into her hands.

"But-"

"Take it. It is a gift."

"A gift?" Ana questions, raising her brow. She holds the clothing close to chest, and nods. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

Ana picked up a blue dress with white dots, a white blouse, a blue cardigan, a blue pencil skirt, a blue blazer, and a necklace with a pendant.

"You forgot noisy shoes," Caleb says, sitting on her bed. Ana nods.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"What else did the man give you?"

"Just the dress and shoes," Ana shrugs, laying out her outfit for tomorrow and hanging the rest. "You?"

Caleb presses his lips together before saying, "nothing. Maybe he felt bad?"

"Maybe."

"You're not going to wear it?"

"Should I?" Ana thinks for a moment before switching the clothing on the ironing board with the white dress with the blue belt.

"I wonder how Beatrice is doing," Caleb comments, looking out the window. The bright sun disappears into the night. Ana rubs his shoulder.

"Faction before blood," Ana chokes, and he nods.

"Faction before blood."

Faction before blood is a simple term that holds a deep meaning. One may say it with ease, but it takes an abundant amount of strength to follow through. Even for Ana who has no blood she cares about.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my fanic! Sorry for such a long waited updated. I've been a bit busy with personal issues.

Please review!

_She has Mom's hooked nose_, Tobias thinks for the millionth time. Ana wouldn't remember that, though. She was young. The only thing that would be clear is Marcus yelling and smashing the little the Eaton's owned. Only because he's done that a lot. Evelyn had to be nothing more than a blurry image. _She had to be_, Tobias thinks, his finger running over his nose.

The first few days after he had switched his life, Tobias cried himself to sleep. Fitting into the Dauntless puzzle was hard. His piece didn't quite stick smoothly. Ana's soft features stained into his mind and his dreaming turned to dark nightmares. Of course Marcus was there, a leather belt decorated in blood. Perhaps a ping of guilt? But there was no time to feel guilty. If there was any time to be selfish, it was then.

He stares a bit more into the mirror. _I've grown, _he thinks, his fingers running through his hair. Grown is the wrong word. He's been grown since six when Evelyn died. More defined as a man is more accurate.

"I know what you're thinking," he says to himself. Did she leave? Of course he'll fine out as soon as he gets a bolt of energy to look at the phone buzzing on his nightstand. He turns from his reflection and grabs his coat, shoving his phone in his pocket.

A sudden urge to lift his fist came over him as a goofy, but slick kid stands in his doorway, smirking.

"Zeke."

"Four." A small chuckle comes from Tobias as he nods.

"What'd you want?" he asks, walking pass his friend. Zeke follows, pushing off the doorframe. He walks tailing close behind Tobias,

"My bro, man," he replies, his pace increasing until he cut in front of Tobias. "I hate to be all worried and shit, but-"

"I get it."

"Nah, man," he says, shaking his head. "Besides Ma', he's the only thing I got." For a second, Tobias zones out, his face drooping into a frown. "Maybe look after him? Ya' know?"

"I'm training transfers, you know?"

"Man! All the same shit, just keep your eye out. Make sure Eric don't flip 'em over the Chasm or some shit."

"Yeah, okay."

"Damn. Can't believe I'm saying this," Zeke starts, moving on. "Miss the ass picking shithead."

"Nice."

"Dude! That's a fucking compliment compared to what Shauna calls Lynn. A-"

"We've all heard Shauna speak-"

"Watch it, Four! She's my girl."

"Yeah, I get it."

And together they walk to the pit.

"We look weird," Ana says, struggling with the thin blue belt that already shows creases of use. Getting frustrated, she tosses it to the side. Everything is so weird. Not just different, but weird. A small breeze hits her shoulders, something she isn't quite use to.

"You look fine," Caleb replies, setting his pocket watch. He looks old. Ana sighs, covering herself with a cardigan. It feels a bit more natural.

"Can't believe you bought that thing!"

"A pocket watch, Ana."

"I know, but it still doesn't give me a damn clue why you bought it. Not very useful. Wouldn't a wristwatch be more convenient?"

Caleb replies with nothing more than a grunt.

The initiate library is simple. Not elegant like most of the Erudite faction. Ana finds a seat at the wooden table placed right in the middle. Of course, Caleb follows. Being former stiffs didn't make it easy. A former Dauntless girl spent the better half of breakfast glaring. Ana even suggested that maybe she struggled with eyesight until the girl growled.

Cara enters, tiny clicks of her blue heels echoing. Noisy shoes, as Ana likes to call them. For a second, Cara counts heads and observes. A finger taps her chin, but after a little bit, she nods.

"Good. All of you found your way. That's a first," she says, indifferent. "Today will be a quick day. Just a standardized IQ test that will determine your ranking. If you shall score lower than the Erudite requirement, you will have to pack your belongings and leave."

"Where?" asks the former Amity, her hand slightly raised.

"Out of the faction," she replies with little compassion. Ana feels a small stab in the pit of her stomach.

"We weren't told this!" Caleb says, knitting his eyes. Everyone looks over at the two and Ana pleads for him to sit by tugging on his shirt. Cara says nothing on the matter.

"Begin."

Ana studies her table before pushing the start bottom. A series of twenty questions pop up, and her palms begin to feel clammy. The first question is easy: Which one of the five is least like the other four? A. Dog B. Mouse C. Lion D. Snake E. Elephant. Ana stretches her fingers before pressing E. The next question appears, her hand swipes across her forehead.

"_What number should come next?" _she asks, biting her bottom lip. Caleb gives her a short, but gentle kick to the ankles. "Sorry," she whispers, and grins. She goes on with her test.

Cara walks back and forth, every so often fixing her unneeded glasses. It feels securitizing. The group of young teens are on a trial. And she makes it obvious her opinions of them only went so deep. But when Ana was young she had noticed many Erudite had little to none compassion for anyone but themselves.

The room's eerie silence breaks suddenly. Everyone looks over at the door, some in distress. Notably Caleb. Ana secretly grins as she peeks over his test, but immediately she joins eye contact with the short woman who entered a second ago.

"Yes, Mrs. Fisher?" Cara asks. The woman whispers in Cara's ear, but by Cara's sour face, she isn't so happy. "But she's-oh, okay."

"Miss. Eaton, if you may," the woman says, and walks for the door. Ana raises her brow, but locks her tablet and continues for the door. A small chill travels up her spin and little bumps grow over her arms. The room is hot. Enough to make her sweat, but it didn't stop her from feeling a bit cold.

"What-"

"Your presence is wanted. Miss. Matthews office is this way. Please pay attention. Time is valuable."

"Are you her assistant?"

They turn down a dozen hallways. Each one seeming more and more like a quick turn. Almost as scary and dreadful as her father's driving. The lady wears tall heels and they click against the tile like lightning bolts.

"Ah, no," she answers shortly. Ana nods.

"Are you-"

"Miss. Eaton, please don't feel obligated to talk. I'm perfectly fine walking without useless chatter." Ana sighs, feeling a bit hot and red in the cheeks.

"Forgive me."

"Yes."

After a few more turns and doors, Ana and the lady stop in front of two large connecting doors. Mrs. Fisher sticks out her hand, and says, "please press your finger on the lock." Ana does and the doors swing open.

"Whoa," she says under her breath. The room is dark, but for a little lamp in the corner. In the midst of the cold dimly lit room, a chair faces the entrance with a very recognizable blonde head peeking a bit over the top.

Ana pauses, and looks around. Nervous is an understatement, but showing little confidence in yourself seems unintelligent. A small cough fills the room and it becomes a bit real that she sits on the other side.

"You can sit, Miss. Eaton. No need to stand in the middle of the door."

"Go sit," Mrs. Fisher says, her hand pressing against the small of Ana's back. "Go."

Ana takes a small, light plunge forward and sits on a leather chair, the one light flickering above. Jeanine smiles a bit. Her fingers shake. Uncomfortably, she fiddles with the hem of her dress. Her knees and legs feel strange. _I'm almost naked_, she thinks, secretly missing the comfort of the grey blanket she use to wear.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Ana asks. Jeanine smiles.

"No. Nothing at all," she says, holding her hand up. Another woman appears, her head bowed. She holds a tea pot, and pours. Ana can't help but to notice how indifferent she is to the hot steam. Her fingers are red, maybe blistered. "Tea?"

"I've never had it before."

"Of course."

The woman pours some into the empty cup closest to Ana anyway. Three smaller cups and two spoons spread across the table. Sugar and cream. Ana's had neither in her short sixteen years of life. Sugar is too sweet for Abnegation. In school, teachers would pass around small pieces of chocolate to the other faction children while Abnegation children sat there with empty hands.

The young woman puts exactly four teaspoons of sugar and pours a generous amount of cream. Jeanine puts her hand up and the lady fades into the background and bows her head. Ana continues to watch as Jeanine speaks.

"I must admit," she starts, pausing to pick up her tea cup. She swipes a long finger around the rim, then blows. When she sips, a spot of red lipstick taints the white porcelain. Ana looks over at the cup and feels her dry lips. Jeanine nods, and says, "your choice yesterday-it surprised me."

"Yes?" Ana says, raising her eyes. A small smile tugs upward at her lips. "I'm honored."

"Honored?"

"I'm honored to be noticed. It means a bit. As a former Abnegation I wasn't use to much approval."

"Marcus?"

"Well," Ana says, thinking. "He was no different than most Abnegation parents, I guess."

"Anyway, it was still impressive. Most children don't leave Abnegation. Strange that your brother, he also left-"

"It's better to leave a faction then stay when you don't feel like you fit. Miss. Matthews, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but in order for our Society to work we must choose where we truly belong. If we stayed because it was the right thing to do-"

"There would be no factions. Yes, you are correct, Miss. Eaton."

"Please call me Ana, Miss. Matthews." In sync, they smile together. Jeanine reaches out to Ana and embraces her hand in her own.

"Of course." After a second, she pulls away and crosses her legs. "But I would be lying if I said that is all I wanted to discuss. Normally, I don't care much about initiates until they pass through. Our faction is very tight knitted and we are very selective about who gets to stay and who doesn't. Next to Dauntless, our initiation is stringent. Many kids buckle under pressure a few weeks in."

"I understand, Miss. Matthews."

"Of course. Ana, what I truly want to say is that if there is anything you want to tell me, I urge you to do so. Don't feel your worries or thoughts are a burden here. In Erudite, we encourage our faction to use their mind and speak."

"Thank you."

"Knowledge is a great gift. It'd be a burden not to use it."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Questions are the first step towards answers," Jeanine says, smiling and nodding. Ana finds it hard to swallow past the hard lump stuck in her throat, but forces the words out.

"My Fath-Marcus, he never told me where Tobias defected to, and it has been bothering me," Ana says, feeling weak and naïve. _Faction before blood. _

"Do you miss your brother, Ana?" Jeanine asks, knitting her brows.

"No, no. He left me when I needed him," Ana defends, shaking her head, but quickly regrets saying that. "My Mom, Evelyn, died when I was only four-"

"But aren't you glad your brother left instead of being in a faction he didn't truly fit?"

"Yes, but it didn't stop me from being bitter."

"I see," she says, sighing. "Tobias's transfer sparked a bit of controversy! Surely you heard?"

"I was sick that week. Pneumonia, I think."

"But you must have heard or read something?"

"No, Miss. Matthews. Marcus never allowed me to. He knew it would have upset me-"

"Did he beat you, Ana?"

_A bit blunt, don't you think? _Ana's jaw stiffens, and she shakes her head. "No. Of course not. Marcus, while stern, is a good man. He treated Tobias and me with respect and love."

"I just wanted to clarify the rumors."

And it's Ana's turn to say, "of course."

With that, Ana excuses herself by getting up and quickly walking to the door. She takes one look back. Mrs. Fisher wears a warning look, but Ana doesn't think much of it.

"Ana, the dress suits you. I'm glad it fits," Jeanine says, smiling to herself. Ana's hand freezes on the doorknob.

Hasty, Ana says, "thank you," before managing the marbled hallways. She has a test to do and it won't finish itself.


End file.
